Vuelve a mi
by kamii.91
Summary: Muchas veces vivimos junto a la persona que queremos y no la sabemos aprovechar... en los momentos mas crudos apreciamos todo... un accidente nos puede cambiar la vida... E/B


Era un día mas en mi rutinaria vida. Soy Isabella Swan, una chica no muy diferente de las demás, tengo 17 años y vivo con mi madre y mi padre desde pequeña en Seattle.

Desde hace ya un tiempo que no soy la misma, cada noche al dormir vuelvo a recordar mi pasado, lo feliz que era con la persona a la que mas he amado y amare por siempre.

_Estaba en la orilla de la playa, como siempre en cada verano, disfrutando del sol y la arena. Tenía tan solo 10 años de edad. De pronto se me acerca un niño que al mirarlo me cautivó, sus hermosos ojos verdes, profundos, con una mirada muy inocente y tierna; y su pelo, de un color muy particular, un tanto cobrizo o rojizo._

_Hola – dijo con una voz muy tierna y se notaba que era muy caballero para su edad. - ¿Qué haces? – me pregunto mientras me observaba_

_Hola. Estoy pensando en hacer un castillo con la arena, en verdad aun no comienzo. – dije con voz entrecortada en un principio y me sonroje, pero al continuar hablando me salió mas natural._

_¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó y agachó la mirada con un poco de vergüenza._

_Claro. Soy Isabella – dije sonrojándome y comencé a jugar con la arena._

_Perdón, que distraído. Yo me llamo Edward._

_Al escuchar el nombre de él, me encantó, no podía tener un nombre mas perfecto._

Al despertar volvía a la realidad y me daba cuenta que solo era mi mente jugándome malas pasadas y haciéndome recordar cada uno de mis buenos recuerdos.

Como cada mañana me levantaba, me duchaba por largo tiempo, tratando de olvidar todo lo malo que sucedía y mientras sentía como caía el agua por mi cuerpo comencé nuevamente a recordar.

_Desde aquel día en que lo conocí en la playa comenzamos a ser amigos, el iba a jugar a mi casa y yo a la de él. Edward tenía una hermana pequeña, Alice, de mi edad, de la cual yo me hice muy amiga, pero con Edward era diferente, simplemente éramos inseparables._

_Estábamos en un parque cerca de nuestras casas, ya que sin darnos cuenta éramos vecinos desde hace algún tiempo. Ya tenía 13 años y él 14. Siempre que queríamos estar solos, sin que nadie nos molestara y conversar tranquilamente nos íbamos a aquél parque y nos sentábamos. Esta no fue la excepción y nos instalamos tranquilamente en el césped._

_Ya lo conocía hacía 3 años y comenzaba a pensar que lo quería más que a un amigo, pero eso no era capaz de confesárselo, ya que no sería capaz de romper nuestra amistad y menos de escuchar un rechazo por parte de él. Lo quería demasiado._

_¿En qué estas pensando? – preguntó Edward al ver que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos._

_En nada, solo que me encanta que seas mi amigo y no quiero que nunca dejes de serlo. – dije con una leve sonrisa. Sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, pero solo una parte._

_A mi también me encanta que seas mi amiga y te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti, para lo que necesites. Te quiero mucho._

_Al decirme esto sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho. Sabía que no lo decía como yo esperaba, pero también sabía que siempre contaría con mi amigo Edward. _

_Cuando termino de decirme eso me abrazó y yo cerré los ojos. No quería separarme de él. Sentí que se separaba de mí y me tomó la cara, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que estaba tan solo a unos centímetros de mí. Mi corazón comenzó a saltar nuevamente hasta que sentí sus calidos labios sobre los míos. Era la primera vez que me besaban y sabía que la de él también. Era un beso suave, tierno y lleno de amor. Al separarnos me quedó mirando y yo aún con los ojos cerrados – que no me di cuenta en que momento los cerré – me quede estática, hasta que por fin pude reaccionar y moverme._

_Perdón – dijo Edward con la voz entrecortada al darse cuenta de que yo no decía nada. – no debí apresurarme, perdóname Bella._

_No, no – fue lo único que le pude decir en ese momento. Aun no lograba reaccionar. Edward me había besado._

_Bella, debo hablar contigo. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. – no sabía que sería lo que tenía que decirme, primero me besa y si que era algo que no me esperaba. Pero, ¿Qué sería lo que tenía que decirme?_

_Dime, ¿qué es? – dije entrecortadamente._

_Bella, desde que te vi ,en aquella playa. No puedo ni quiero seguir siendo tu amigo. No me mal interpretes. – dijo al ver que yo bajaba mi cabeza – Bella te quiero mas que como un amigo a una amiga y al besarte me di cuenta realmente que es así y no quiero perderte. Por favor dime que tu sientes lo mismo por mi._

_No sabía que decirle, quería gritarlo y decirle que yo también lo quería como el a mi y tal vez más, pero no me salía la voz y noté que él tomo mi silencio como equivocado._

_Me miró un momento y luego se paró de aquel césped y se disponía a irse._

_Edward – dije y lo tomé del brazo para que no se fuera – yo también te quiero y hace mucho tiempo, pero tampoco como una amiga quiere a un amigo, sino que te quiero mas que eso y tal vez mas de lo que tu me quieres a mi – y al terminar de decir esto me sonroje._

_Me encanta cuando te sonrojas de esa manera y estas loca, yo te quiero mas – y cuando termino de decirme esto me abrazó fuertemente y me besó tierna y dulcemente. – Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? La primera y única que quiero tener._

_Si! – dije muy feliz y volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez con un poco mas de impulso._

De pronto unos golpes de mi mamá me hicieron volver a la realidad. Ese era otro momento importante en mi vida, cuando Edward y yo comenzamos a ser novios.

Terminé de ducharme y salí con una polera azul, el color favorito de Edward y que él me había regalado, y con unos jeans.

Cariño, sabes que no me gusta verte en ese estado – me dijo mi mamá con tono reprochador – Pronto tendrás noticias.

No puedo evitarlo mamá, me siento simplemente vacía. – y volvían aquellas lágrimas a rodar por mis mejillas. – Ya no sé que hacer.

No puedes hacer nada mi cielo y lo sabes. Será mejor que salgas con tus amigas a distraerte un rato.

No tengo ganas de salir, prefiero quedarme en mi cuarto. Anoche no pude dormir bien y quiero descansar. – dije tratando de bajar el perfil de cómo realmente me sentía, pero sabía que mamá no se tragaba ni una palabra de lo que yo le decía.

Subí a mi habitación nuevamente y comencé a ordenar la cama y todo lo que tenía tirado alrededor de esta. De pronto me encontré con una foto que no habíamos tomado con Edward el día de su cumpleaños, a sus 16 años de edad.

_Estaba con Alice en su habitación terminando de arreglarnos y como yo sería la pareja del festejado ésta insistió en que tenía que estar resplandeciente y elegimos un vestido sencillo, pero lindo._

_Debía bajar por las escaleras del brazo de Edward, sería una fiesta formal. Todos nuestros amigos estarían ahí, incluyendo a mi primo Emmett, que se había echo muy amigo de Edward un verano que vino a visitarme._

_Estaba muy nerviosa y al ver a Edward mis nervios aumentaron. _

_Nos quedamos mirando con cara de bobos. El lucía perfecto, ese traje le hacía resaltar su espalda perfecta y su lindo color de piel. Su cabello como siempre despeinado, pero aun así estaba perfecto. Me encantaba todo de él._

_Que guapo te vez esta noche – logre decir después de un momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y quedaron pegadas._

_Tu te vez aun mas hermosa. Creo que no podré dejarte sola en toda la noche. O sino te pueden raptar por ahí esos…chicos. – me reí al ver la expresión de su rostro._

_Amor, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti y que no me interesa ningún otro… chico. – le dije tomando su cara en mis manos y nos besamos tiernamente._

_Me tomé de su brazo y caminamos juntos por la escalera, al darse cuenta él de mi nerviosismo me tranquilizó y logré llegar hasta abajo. Ahí nos esperaba el fotógrafo, nos abrazamos y quedamos quietos mientra este tomaba la fotografía._

_Bailamos y disfrutamos toda la noche junto a todos los demás._

En ese momento llevábamos casi dos años juntos y cada momento con él lo disfrutaba de lo mejor. Nunca pensé en ese momento lo que estaría viviendo dos años después. Lo tormentosa que era mi vida. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento es que todos aquellos bellos momentos volvieran y lo mas importante… que Edward volviera a mi.

Pero eso no pasaba y no tenia idea si pasaría o no, pero lo último que iba a perder era la esperanza, esa la tendría por siempre.

Y desde aquel año, cuando Edward tenía 16 años, ese año sabíamos que las cosas cambiarían. A finales de ese año terminaba el instituto y lo recuerdo muy bien.

_Sabíamos que este año sería de muchos nuevos cambios. Edward saldría del instituto y a mi aun me quedaba un año más en el. _

_A diario conversábamos lo que se venía, pero no queríamos afrontar la realidad. Nos tendríamos que separar aunque solo fuera físicamente, pero igualmente nos extrañaríamos._

_Ese día en especial nos fuimos a conversar a mi habitación. Estaríamos solos durante todo el día y queríamos aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estaríamos juntos. Solo faltaban unas cuantas semanas para que Edward partiera a vivir a Phoenix donde estudiaría lo que siempre quiso… Medicina._

_Amor te extrañare demasiado cuando ya no estés a mi lado, pero sabes que te acompañare a todos lados ¿cierto? – dije después de un rato de silencio._

_Si mi vida si lo se… Bella tengo algo para ti, no es mucho, pero quiero que lo lleves para que sepas que mi corazón estará siempre contigo. – terminó de decir esto y me entrego una cadena de la que colgaba un hermoso corazón, yo voltee y me lo puso en el cuello. – Era de mi abuela y me dijo que se lo regalara a quién quisiera que se quedara con mi corazón por siempre._

_Amor es hermoso, te prometo que no me lo sacare nunca, siempre lo llevara conmigo. – En eso nos abrazamos y lentamente nuestros labios se buscaron y encontraron, sellando aquel momento con un tierno y apasionado beso. Rompí aquel momento y quedamos con nuestras frentes juntas y mi mirada fija en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda. – Amor, quería esperar un tiempo, pero este es el mejor momento que podré encontrar, yo también te tengo algo. Es algo mas personal, también es una cadena, a estado conmigo siempre, pero ahora quiero que tu la tengas. – busque dentro de mi cajón y encontré lo que buscaba, aquella cajita que contenía mi regalo._

_Amor no debiste, sabes que no necesito cosas para recordarte, siempre estas dentro de mi._

_Edward! Tu sabes lo mismo, asíque acéptala, es solo un presente… – dije como regañándolo._

_Me tomo en sus brazos y antes de que siguiera alegando por algo me beso, pero esta vez era un beso mas apasionado e intenso, sin darnos cuentas nuestras respiraciones se hacían dificultosas y nos separábamos para respirar y continuar. De besos pasamos a caricias y no nos dimos cuenta cuando necesitábamos tenernos el uno al otro y fue ese día en que nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma al otro. Entre cada caricia nos prometíamos cosas, que no nos olvidaríamos, que siempre estaríamos juntos._

_Nos dormimos abrazados y al despertar me di cuenta que me estaba observando._

_¿Qué sucede amor? – dije con una gran sonrisa en los labios._

_Me encanta verte dormir y oír las cosas que susurras. Te amo amor – dijo Edward y mis mejillas se tornaron coloradas._

_Yo también te amo, pero… ¿qué cosas decía? – pregunte un poco avergonzada._

_Que me amas _

_Sabes que es verdad – lo mire a los ojos y lo bese_

_Los días seguían transcurriendo y cada día que pasaba era uno menos con Edward. Hasta que llego aquel inesperado día, el día de su partida._

_Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí a su casa, quería despertarlo antes que cualquier persona, llevarle desayuno y disfrutar con el los últimos momentos. _

_Llegué lo mas rápido que pude, ahí me esperaba Esme, su madre, con las cosas listas para llevárselas. Entre en su cuarto cuidadosamente._

_Edward, amor despierta – deje el desayuno en su mesa de noche y con un dulce beso en los labios lo desperté – Amor es el día – dije esto con un tono de melancolía en mi voz._

_Que rico despertar así amorcito – dijo Edward tomándome por la cintura y tirándome sobre la cama. – no quiero separarme de ti. Por favor dime que me quede y no me importaría nada mas._

_Amor, sabes que lo que mas quiero en el mundo es que te quedes conmigo para siempre, pero no es justo. Debes seguir con tus estudios, para que así después nos podamos casar y tener una linda familia. – dije con pena y a la vez una sonrisa al imaginarme una familia con Edward._

_Amor, quiero decirte algo enserio, tu sabes que no se en cuanto tiempo podré estar acá de nuevo, mi corazón y mi alma siempre estarán contigo. Pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a esperarme. – dijo muy serio y con tono de pena._

_Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que también estarás siempre en mi corazón. Te amo como nunca amaré a nadie Edward._

_Yo también te amo Bella, eres la luz de mi vida y te prometo que volveré y estaré en contacto contigo. Recuerda lo que te dije cuando comenzamos nuestro noviazgo, tu serás la primera y la única. Pase lo que pase Bella, mi corazón y mi alma y mi cuerpo siempre serán solo tuyos. – dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y de nuestros rostros corrían lagrimas, las que ninguno de nosotros pudo controlar. _

_Ese fue el último momento en que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron juntos y los últimos en que estuvimos solos._

_Después de eso lo acompañé al aeropuerto junto con su familia. _

_Bella, prométeme que serás feliz, que seguirás con tu vida. – dijo Edward con una gran pena en sus ojos esmeraldas._

_Te lo prometo Edward y no dejaré de pensar en ti ni un minuto de mi vida. – Las palabras casi no salían de mi boca, las lágrimas no dejaban que estas fluyeran como debían._

_Te amo amor y siempre te amaré y recuerda, volveré por ti. – Dijo Edward mientras nuestros labios se juntaban por ultima vez en quizás cuanto tiempo._

_Así lo vi alejarse, con sus hermosos ojos verdes y con una pena, igual de grande con la que yo me quedaba. Ahora se estaba yendo mi vida, no sabía que haría sin él. No sabía en cuanto tiempo lo volvería a ver. Seguiría en contacto con él, por teléfono, mail y todo medio que hubiera, pero igualmente lo extrañaría, sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras a mi oído, toda una vida juntos. Aun no estaba tan lejos y ya quería que volviera a mí._

Esos fueron los hermosos años que pasé con mi amor, Edward Cullen, ya se cumpliría casi un año de que él se fue y ha sido el peor de mi vida. Los primeros meses nos comunicábamos todos los días por teléfono, pero con el paso del tiempo Edward cada vez tenía menos tiempo para mí, por sus estudios. Un día inesperadamente me llamó.

_Amor, te tengo una sorpresa – dijo muy emocionado. – se que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo, por los exámenes y todo, pero era porque quería terminar bien todo y no tener que dar algunos de nuevo._

_Si amor si lo sé y te entiendo. ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? – dije un poco ansiosa por la sorpresa._

_Amor, estaré una temporada allá en Seattle contigo._

_Amor!!! De verdad?? – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando._

_Si amor, por eso quería terminar con estos exámenes. Ya me tengo q ir. Nos vemos pronto. Te amo Bella, no lo olvides._

_No amor, nunca. Yo también te amo. Vuelve a mí._

_Así lo haré. – esa era una promesa._

Y esa fue la última vez que hable con Edward. Nada había salido como queríamos. Todo era diferente. Algo nos estaba impidiendo estar juntos.

Mi mundo ya no es el mismo. Voy a ciegas sin tu amor. Aquella luz que guiaba mis ojos ya no se si volverá.

Me siento muy perdida y solo siento que mi mundo se derrumba. Mi alma siento que no esta tranquila, ya no se si siente, la siento helada, sin un motivo por el cual existir.

_Edward!! Por favor vuelve a mi!_ No dejo de pensar en eso. Y las lágrimas no dejan de rodar por mis ojos. Mi cobertor está todo empapado, los recuerdos no los quiero dejar.

_Lo siento, te lo prometí, te prometí que sería feliz, pero no puedo. Simplemente me haces falta. Amor!! Vuelve a mi!!_

Luego de aquel llamado sentí que la vida nuevamente me iba a sonreír, pero no fue así. Al contrario. Los días pasaban y de Edward no sabía nada.

Estaba tan desesperada que no dude en llamar a Alice a su casa, pero esta nunca contestó. Así que sin pensarlo mas fui a ver si había alguien, pero nadie apareció.

Entonces comencé a imaginarme lo peor.

Tenía el número del celular de la madre de Edward, así que no dude en llamarla.

_Esme, hola soy Bella – dije sin esperar a escuchar nada._

_Pero de pronto sentí que esta estaba llorando y entonces me desesperé, no podía estar pasando nada bueno._

_Esme, por favor, dígame qué pasa. ¿Es Edward? ¿Le sucedió algo? – sentía que todo tenía que ver con él. Lo único que esperaba era que me dijera que no. Que sucedía otra cosa, de menos importancia._

_Bella, lo siento. Mejor te doy con Alice._

_Alice, que sucede, dime por favor ¿Es Edward? – mi voz estaba siendo cada vez mas desesperada._

_Bella, por favor relájate. Necesito que primero que nada te sientes y te calmes._

_Alice Cullen, déjate de rodeos y por favor dime que sucede._

_Yo ya no soportaba todo el suspenso que le ponía Alice a la situación. _

_Bella, Edward tuvo un accidente. – soltó de una Alice._

_¿Qué???? – comencé a llorar sin querer. - ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?_

_El día que viajaría a Seattle, acá en Phoenix. Chocaron al taxi en el que iba. El golpe fue justo al lado en que iba Edward y el salió más afectado._

_Alice, por favor dime que esta bien, dime que vivirá – no podía imaginarme todo lo que Alice me estaba contando. Mi Edward, no podía dejarme, simplemente no podía. Yo debía estar con él en estos momentos._

_Bella, no se sabe. Edward cayó en un coma profundo y no se sabe si será capaz de salir de el._

Aquel día estuve destrozada, no paraba de llorar, tampoco conciliar el sueño. No paraba de pensar en Edward y en como estaría. Y Así estaba desde hace un mes, no había ninguna reacción. Hablaba todos los días con Alice para saber de su estado, pero nada.

Alice me contaba que a veces dice mi nombre y yo lo único que deseo es ir y poder estar con él. Aun no puedo, porque del impacto que tuve al saber lo que le sucedió me dejó muy mal. Pero aunque no se me note, quiero mejorarme para poder ir a verlo.

Han pasado ya dos días, creo que estoy mejor y mamá ayer me dijo que me veía mejor.

Ya no puedo soportar más y estoy decidida a ir y verlo. Estaba en eso y decidí decírselo a mi mamá. Al bajar las escaleras la afronté.

Mamá, ya me siento mucho mejor. Por favor, necesito ir a ver a Edward, saber como esta, verlo yo misma.

Con tu papá lo hemos conversado y estamos de acuerdo contigo. Tus pasajes están listos y esta misma tarde viajas a Phoenix a ver a Edward, cuando llegues, Alice te estará esperando en el aeropuerto.

Corrí a abrazar a mamá y a papá, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr nuevamente por mis mejillas.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación y arreglé rápidamente las maletas. No hallaba la hora de estar junto a Edward. Lo amaba y nada de lo que pasara haría que ese amor hacia él se acabara.

Papá y mamá me acompañaron al aeropuerto me despedí con un abrazo y luego me instale en mi asiento.

No podía de dejar de pensar en Edward.

_Amor tienes que ser fuerte y vencer esta situación. Ya no soporto este dolor, sin ti siento que me moriré. Sin ti mi mundo se derrumba. Sin ti mi noche ya no tiene ni luna ni estrellas es solo una oscuridad infinita, necesito la luz que me brinda tu presencia para poder seguir con mi vida. Tu eres mi vida, sin ti no se que hacer. Mi alma sin ti va perdida, sin un camino que seguir. Se que mi camino esta contigo, tu eres mi guía, tu amor, eres mi otra mitad. _

_Amor vuelve a mi que sin ti no puedo seguir, no puedo respirar, tu eres mi aire. _

_Amor, solo vuelve por favor…_

No dejaba de pensar en esto. Así que lo escribí en una hoja. Se lo daré a Edward en el hospital._ Solo espero que estés bien amor. _

El trayecto no fue muy largo, tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar. De pronto sentí como indicaban que íbamos a aterrizar.

Salí rápidamente del avión para encontrarme con Alice e irnos inmediatamente al hospital.

Al verla corrí a abrazarla. Hace mas de un mes que no la veía y la extrañaba muchísimo.

Alice te extrañe demasiado – dije al estar frente a ella. Nuevamente mis lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

Bella yo también te he extrañado

Vamos por favor, no quiero perder tiempo. Quiero ir a verlo.

Sentía que mi corazón se escaparía de mi pecho, no era capaz de soportar tantas emociones. Solo quería estar junto a Edward y decirle que todo estaría mejor, aunque esas palabras solo fueran para calmarme a mi.

Al llegar al hospital pude ver a Esme y a Carlisle, el padre de Edward. Corrí y los abracé. Mis ojos estaban ya muy hinchados tanto llorar.

Esme , Carlisle ¿cómo están? ¿Cómo está Edward? – no pude evitar preguntar por él, estaba demasiado desesperada para aguantarme.

Hola Bella, esta estable cariño, pero aun no sale del coma. – dijo Esme con voz maternal.

Puedes pasar a verlo Bella, te esperábamos para eso. – dijo Carlisle

Gracias

Entonces comencé a caminar con Carlisle hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones y al ver el número 315 nos detuvimos.

Pasa Bella. Puedes estar a solas con él unos minutos. Luego vendré para ver como estas. – dijo Carlisle con tono protector.

Muchas gracias Carlisle.

Me detuve frente a la puerta. Sentía miedo de entrar, no sabía como lo encontraría. Solo quería que estuviera bien y que todo esto que hemos vivido haya sido solo un mal sueño y poder vivir nuestras vidas normales, como antes.

Me arme de valor, abrí la puerta y entonces lo vi. Ahí estaba mi Edward, acostado en una camilla, rodeado por máquinas que mostraban sus signos vitales a la vista.

Comencé a acercarme a él lentamente. Pude notar que los latidos de su corazón estaban normales, como cualquier persona sana. Sin pensarlo comencé a hablarle.

Amor, estoy aquí, a tu lado. Volví a ti. Despierta por favor, ya no se que haré sin ti. Te necesito, no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas. Tienes que ser fuerte amor, por favor.

Mientras iba hablando las lágrimas poco a poco comenzaron nuevamente a rodar por mi cara. No podía soportar verlo así. Me acerque lentamente a su frente y le di un dulce beso. Me senté a su lado, tomé su mano y no podía dejar de acariciarla. Deseaba con todas mis ganas que despertara.

No tuve constancia del tiempo que estuve mirándolo, sin decir una sola palabra, solo observando su belleza, lo hermoso que se veía, como si solo estuviera durmiendo y descansando. Sin darme cuenta me dormí, hasta que escuche que alguien me hablaba.

Bella, despierta ya es muy tarde y debemos irnos. – dijo Alice con una voz calmada

Alice, lo siento, pero preferiría quedarme con tu hermano, lo he extrañado demasiado. Aunque sea, por favor, déjame seguir mirándolo.

Sentí que Alice me daba una mirada de comprensión.

Esta bien, le preguntaré a papá si te puedes quedar.

Alice salió de la habitación y a los pocos minutos volvió Carlisle, que era quién estaba a cargo de Edward, ya que era doctor.

Bella, solo por esta noche te podrás quedar. Pero cariño, mañana deberás irte con nosotros para que puedas descansar bien. – Carlisle me miraba muy tiernamente como un padre a su hija.

Muchas gracias de nuevo Carlisle, no sabes lo importante que es todo lo que están haciendo para mí.

No te preocupes Bella, sabemos lo que ambos se quieren y queremos que sean felices.

Gracias.

Esme y Alice se irán. Cualquier cosa que necesites yo estaré por ahí, solo pregúntale a las enfermeras.

Dicho esto se retiró de la habitación y nuevamente me quede a solas con Edward.

La noche transcurría lentamente. Dormía poco, me gustaba ver como Edward estaba dormido.

Bella, Bella, volveré a ti. Bella, te amo amor, no lo olvides.

Oí que decía de pronto Edward. No sabía que hacer e inconcientemente comencé a hablarle.

Edward, cariño. Estoy aquí. A tu lado. Amor por favor despierta. Te necesito conmigo.

Sin dudarlo y como si esto fuera un cuento de hadas, me acerqué a él y lo besé despacio en los labios. Mis lágrimas no paraban de salir y los sollozos no me dejaban tranquila.

Me quedé unos instantes mirando a Edward, como esperando a que sus ojos se abrieran y me dijera que me amaba. Pero eso no sucedió.

Me senté nuevamente a su lado y recordé que Alice me había contado que en ocasiones me llamaba. Lo besé de nuevo.

Amorcito, por favor. Vuelve a mí. Te amo demasiado.

Tomé su mano y agache mi cabeza hacia ella y ahí me quedé recostada por unos momentos, hasta que de pronto sentí que su mano se movía.

Edward, amor. Estas despertando. Amor vuelve por favor, vuelve a mi. – entre cada lágrima no dejaba de decirle que volviera y entonces pasó, lo que tanto había estado esperando.

Pude ver nuevamente sus hermosos ojos verdes, llenos de alegría al encontrarse con los míos.

Bella, amor estas aquí. – dijo Edward un poco sorprendido de verme. – Bella te amo.

Amor volviste. – las lágrimas seguían su curso.

No pude evitar besarlo y nuestro beso un tanto salado fue el del reencuentro. Después de todo aquel mal tiempo que habíamos vivido. Por fin podría estar con él de nuevo.

Bella, ¿qué ha pasado? – dijo Edward un poco desorientado. – Recuerdo que iba camino al aeropuerto para ir a verte, y entonces… de pronto…

Amor no hace falta hablar de eso ahora. Iré a buscar a Carlisle. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Amor llevas un mes en coma y por fin despiertas mi bello durmiente. – dije con una tierna sonrisita.

Iba saliendo de su habitación y por suerte encontré a Carlisle. No quería estar separada de Edward ni por un segundo.

Carlisle. Edward, Edward a despertado. – dije con una gran sonrisa

Bella, ¿es sierto?

Entonces entramos nuevamente en su habitación y ahí estaba. Aquel hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Papá.

Edward. Por fin despiertas.

Vi cómo se daban un fuerte abrazó. Me encantaba ver que Edward era tan unido con su familia.

Una semana después lo dieron de alta, pero debería estar en reposo por lo menos un mes. Así que todos nos volveriamos a Seattle, debimos estar 2 días mas en Phoenix, porque no podría viajar altiro, pero disfrutamos del paisaje y del sol.

Bella, gracias por haber venido. Te amo demasiado y no sé qué haría sin ti. – dijo Edward mientras nos encontrábamos en el auto camino al aeropuerto.

Edward, debí haber venido mucho antes, pero no me dejaban. Estuve muy mal cuando supe lo que te había sucedido. También te amo y no existiría para mi el mundo si tu no estuvieras.

Bella, se lo que sucedió. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante estaremos más en contacto que antes. No quiero perderte.

Y no me perderás amor, eso nunca. A menos que no quieras estar conmigo. – dije esto y baje la cabeza para que no viera el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

No seas tontita mi cielo. Eso no pasará jamás.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y al estar en mi asiento recordé aquellas palabras que le había escrito a Edward mientras venía.

Amor, tengo algo para ti. Lo escribí cuando venía camino a verte.

Saqué el papel de mi bolsillo y se lo dí. Edward comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

Amor tienes que ser fuerte y vencer esta situación. Ya no soporto este dolor, sin ti siento que me moriré. Sin ti mi mundo se derrumba. Sin ti mi noche ya no tiene ni luna ni estrellas es solo una oscuridad infinita, necesito la luz que me brinda tu presencia para poder seguir con mi vida. Tu eres mi vida, sin ti no se que hacer. Mi alma sin ti va perdida, sin un camino que seguir. Se que mi camino esta contigo, tu eres mi guía, tu amor, eres mi otra mitad. Amor vuelve a mí que sin ti no puedo seguir, no puedo respirar, tu eres mi aire. Amor, solo vuelve por favor…

Cuando terminó pude ver como sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaban de lágrimas. Entonces me abrazó.

Amor, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir. Sabes que no lo hice con intención. Simplemente te amo Isabella Swan.

No tengo nada que perdonarte amor. Nada fue tu culpa. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Nosotros estábamos nuevamente juntos y disfrutando de aquel momento. Rápidamente me dormí entre sus brazos y no supe mas del viaje.

Amor llegamos. – me dijo en un susurro al oído.

Nos bajamos del avión y ahí estaban mis padres esperándonos. Corrí a abrazarlos. Se veían tan contentos como yo. Sabía que también los había echo sufrir viéndome como estaba.

El mes transcurrió lentamente. Mimé y acompañé a Edward en todo lo que necesitaba, realmente aprovechamos el tiempo juntos. Pero eso estaba llegando a su fin. Su licencia médica se acababa y debía volver a Phoenix. Yo había terminado el instituto y había mandado unas cuantas solicitudes a las universidades. Las respuestas aun no me las entregaban, pero sabía que pronto lo harían. Dos días después las tan anheladas respuestas llegaron y fui aceptada donde quería. Converse con mis padres y ya todo estaba listo para marcharme. Solo debía informárselo a una persona mas.

Al día siguiente se iría Edward, por lo que tenía que aprovechar ese día con él.

Amor ya mañana debo regresar a Phoenix. Este mes contigo ha sido espectacular. Cada día te amo mas.- dijo Edward mientras me besaba.

Si amor lo sé. Para mi también a sido genial. – dije un poco emocionada, pero tratando de disimularlo.

Bella, te prometo que ahora las cosas serán diferentes y que estaremos en contacto mas seguido. No quiero que estemos tan alejados como la vez anterior.

Y si que lo haremos mi amorcito. – dije riendo y Edward frunció el seño.

¿Por qué tan emocionada? ¿Tienes algo que contarme? – dijo Edward serio mientras yo me reía.

Si amor, estaremos mas en contacto porque mañana me iré contigo. Me han aceptado en Phoenix y podré estudiar literatura. – dije muy feliz.

Edward se quedó parado por un momento y de pronto estallo.

Bella eso es genial, así no nos separaremos nunca más amor. Estaremos juntos por siempre. Siempre te dije que volvería a ti.

Y cumpliste tu promesa. Volviste a mi.

**FIN**

* * *

Es mi primera historia.. asi q espero que les guste... dejen sus reviews..

xoxox

:)


End file.
